Hey Brother
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: In New Orleans Dean is kidnapped using zombie powder and has his soul stolen. Cass, Sam and Suri go to try to rescue him. The factions begin to emerge in a plot to use the Winchesters to take over the world.


Hey Brother.

Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

Hey Brother – Avicii

* * *

Sam ran through the bayou. It was dark and he was hyper aware of every thing around him that could kill him. His hand touched a snake hanging from a tree, hidden in the Spanish moss. He tripped on a root and fell into brackish water, heard his pursuer behind him.

He felt a hand on his back and cringed away. Suddenly he was lifted up and calm hands led him into the darkness of the swamp. He turned and looked into the eyes of his rescuer. They were familiar and shocking. It was Benny.

"Hey, Sammy. Reckon we might put some distance."

Sammy nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. Benny pulled Sam along through cougar tracks and alligator washes and soon they came to the road.

"There's a farm house about a half mile up the road. You still got some kick?" Benny asked.

Sam nodded again. "How did you get here?"

"Y'all got friends in strange places." He offered.

He took off up the road and Sam followed. Three minutes behind them Dean broke through the undergrowth. His eyes narrowed and he whipped the machete in his hand.

"Sammy?" he called, angry. "Sammy. Don't fight it."

The Bokor appeared behind him. "They are gone. You will return with me and we will find your brother and this interloper. And then you will kill them both and retrieve my property."

Dean nodded and slid the machete in his belt.

"Yes, my master." Dean replied and followed the Bokor into the darkness.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

Jazz music played even this early in the morning and Sammy walked down the street next to Dean, wearing dark glasses. Sam's carriage was embarrassed and annoyed. Dean grinned vaguely.

"Dude, it could have happened to anyone." Dean said, trying to be supportive.

"Then why did you laugh, Dean?"

"I didn't say it wasn't funny. Look, everyone occasionally sprays themselves in the eyes with pepper spray."

Sam turned to Dean. "Seriously? Is that the best you can do?"

"I stopped laughing, didn't I?"

"My eyes still burn like hell."

"Yeah. Give it a few hours." Dean offered. Sam stopped and Dean turned. "Everyone Sammy. Everyone does it."

Sam chuckled and followed his brother down the street.

A man approached them, wearing a black top hat and with white skeletal bones painted on his face. His skin was the color of coal.

He danced a bit like a street performer and Dean watched him, confused, curious. Sam watched from behind the glasses.

Suddenly the man held up his hand and blew dust at them, white dust. Both of them leaned away from the dust, but Dean caught it in the eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean turned as the man danced away, laughing madly. Sam turned and threw his glasses to the ground, but his eyes were not full of the powder. He took his water bottle, closed his eyes and washed his face quickly.

Dean, however, sank to his knees.

When Sam was sure his face was clean, he looked over. Dean was clutching his chest and gasping.

Sam moved to his side.

"Dean…?"

"Sammy." Dean managed to hiss and then he fell unconscious.

* * *

Sam paced in the emergency room. His jaw was locked and his eyes still red and angry.

A young doctor came in and looked.

"You Dean Winchester's next of kin?"

Sam looked grave. His voice was harsh with emotions. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could..."

All the sensation went out of Sam and he collapsed into a nearby chair. Whatever the doctor said next fell on deaf ears. The words circled in Sam's brain and he knew it was wrong. He stood.

"I need to see the body." He said. The doctor nodded and led him into the hall beyond the waiting room doors.

"We see this from time to time and have no idea what causes it. Healthy people suddenly have cardiac infarction. Though I have to admit, you're brother's cholesterol was high, though not for the American Average."

Sam nodded and finally the doctor motioned to a door. "Take your time. And I am so sorry for your loss. I lost my brother last year, it's very difficult."

Sam nodded and went into the room. Dean was there, they had cleaned the body ( _Jesus, Dean's body_ _how many times had he seen this and would it ever get easy?_ ) and he wore a hospital gown and had the covers pulled up.

Sam walked over cautiously and put his hand on Dean.

"Dean, are you here? Can you hear me?" He whispered. "If you can, don't go. I'm going to try to get you back in your body..."

Sam took out his phone and called Castiel. The phone rang twice and Cass picked up. In the back ground was the sound of sizzling meat and clattering plates.

"The boy is here and they are cooking." Castiel groused.

"Cass." Sam groaned into the phone.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Dean, he's..." ( _Say it Sam, dead, deceased, joined the choir_ _invisible._ ) "He's dead."

"What?" Castiel asked in horror. "Where are you?"

"New Orleans."

"We are on the way..." Castiel hung up. Sam sat on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Dean was conscious. He could see Sam in the room, they'd left his eyes slightly open and he could hear everything with perfect clarity. There were no reapers that he could see which meant his was probably alive.

Poor Sammy looked a mess. He was crying and his eyes already looked like a technicolor raccoon.

Dean tried to move, a finger, a toe, nothing. He was perfectly paralyzed. And they thought he was dead. And what about...autopsy.

"Sammy!" he screamed in his head. No words came out.

"I'm going to try to get you back in your body." Sam said and took out his phone. He knew who Sam was calling. The Cavalry was on the way.

They would straighten this out. Cass would know he was still alive.

He had a vision of a bone saw and a tear of panic ran almost invisible down his cheek.

* * *

"Boy, go home. Suri, get your things." Castiel ordered.

"What?" Suri asked. Andy looked up with angry eyes. Castiel loved to elicit that look, it meant he'd gotten under the boy's skin.

"It's your uncle Dean. Sam says he's dead." Castiel offered. She ran to Cass and he embraced her, held her tight.

Andy nodded and grabbed his books. He dutifully turned off the burgers that sizzled on the stove and left the bunker. Once outside, he ran as fast as his human legs would carry him to tell Crowley.

* * *

Sam walked up to the doctor. "No autopsy." He said. The doctor, an Indian man with a British accent nodded.

"We don't do they unless there is some foul play suspected and your brother died of natural causes."

Sam nodded. "My family has it's own burial rites. Can you see to it the body is ready for transport in a few hours?"

The doctor nodded. "Oh, are you Jewish?"

"Something like that." Sam said and walked down the hall to rent a car with a good sized trunk.

* * *

They covered Dean with a cloth and he was suddenly blind as well as frozen. He felt the gurney rolling down the hall and the person pushing it clearly had no respect for the dead, because he hit ever corner and pothole along the way.

He felt the downward drag of the elevator and the chill in the air. He was in the morgue. He was spending far too much time in morgues these days.

"So my friend let's see what you got." The blanket came back and a black man was standing over Dean. He pulled off the hospital gown and pushed Dean under a big light. This didn't bode well.

A minute later, Dean felt himself lifted from the gurney to the cold, metal table. He heard the water go on.

"Son of a bitch, he's going to cut me open!" He thought in panic.

The black man came back and leaned over Dean. He was wearing a surgical mask and gloves and he held up a large bone saw.

"Now, we see what you're made of Winchester. Oh, yeah, I know you and someone has paid me a lot of money to get you out of the way..."

The man flipped on the bone saw. If Dean could have moved, ever muscle in his body would be convulsing.

The man hesitated. He smiled.

"I'm just joshin' ya, man. Nope. I'm a Bokor. I'm going to steal your ti bon Ange and make you my bitch."

And he put a cloth over Dean's mouth and nose and Dean smelled the chloroform but there was no resisting it.

* * *

Suri leaned her head on Castiel's shoulder. He held her hand and found it strangely comforting.

The Stewardess came by and smiled.

"Would you or your daughter like something to drink?" She asked.

Castiel looked at her, confused. "She isn't my daughter, I am her guardian."

The stewardess looked at him strangely. "OK..."

Suri looked at her, her eyes wide with tears.

"No thanks. My… My uncle died." She sobbed and the stewardess made a comforting noise and stroked her cheek.

"Well, in the interest of honesty. He dies a lot. I personally have dragged him back from hell on at least one occasion." Castiel said earnestly.

The stewardess nodded and with a last compassionate gesture to Suri she walked quickly away.

"You know people don't die more then once in the real world, don't you?" She asked him, her tears calming a little.

"And Angels theoretically have wings, but you and are are sitting in first class on a plane and I am a bit confused on how it is maintaining lift. The curvature of the wings is off..."

"Bees can't fly, either, according to physics." She offered, pouting.

"Well, of course not. that's magic. The bees had a very good union during the creation..."

"See Cass, that right there..." She sounded so like her Uncle it made him smile.

The Stewardess came back and leaned down.

"I talked to the captain and they are arranging for you to get off first and be escorted through the airport." She offered.

Before he could speak, Suri interrupted Castiel. "Thank you. Could we have a rental car arranged, too?"

"Of course." The stewardess said and gave Castiel a weird look and walked away.

* * *

Sam was standing in the hallway of the hospital on the verge of a conniption fit.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? He's dead, it's not like he got up and walked away!" He bellowed. Though in his mind he had to entertain the possibility that perhaps, being Dean, he had.

"Sir, I know you're upset." The hospital administrator offered. He was a tall, handsome and very dignified black man in a sharp suit and with a crown of salt and pepper hair.

"Upset? Upset? Seriously? If you lost my brother's clothes, or his phone I'd be upset. I am furious! Find him NOW!"

He heard a door open behind him and the sound of running footsteps. He turned and it was Suri, running to him, eyes red with tears. She threw her arms around him and he enfolded her, pulled her close.

"Daddy, is he really..." She asked into his shoulder, her voice muted and only for him. Behind her Castiel came up, put his hands protectively on her shoulder and looked at Sam. Sam could read in the angel's eyes everything that he wanted to say.

"It's your uncle so who knows." He whispered and kissed her forehead. He looked up as Cass. "He's gone missing?"

Castiel gave him a questioning look. "Like, got up and left?"

"Like we misplaced the body..." The administrator offered.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "How do you lose a body? Did you mislay it? Where was the last place you had it?" He asked, very seriously.

The administrator frowned, thinking Castiel was being terse.

"It was taken from it's room by two orderlies.." The administrator confessed tightly.

"So it was stolen. In New Orleans." Castiel asked.

"Yes, it was stolen and yes we are in New Orleans." The Administrator offered barely hiding the contempt in his voice.

"Voodoo Capitol..." Castiel said and looked at Sam.

"That is a bunch of Hollywood tripe. There is no such thing as zombies..."

"Who said Zombies." Sam asked and the administrator looked away. "You need to tell me what is going on here or so help me I will rip this hospital apart..."

"Now, Mr. Winchester..."

Suri took her father's cell phone from his hand and dialed a number. She had a very determined look on her face.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked.

"Our lawyers..." She replied. "Hello, this is Suri Winchester. Yes, we're in New Orleans and having an issue and would like to speak to our lawyer, Ms. Mills. Yes, I'll hold." She looked squarely at the administrator her eyes iron, her jaw set just like Sam's.

"Now, there's no need for that. I'll tell you everything, come to my office." The Administrator said hastily and started down the hall.

"Nice." Sam whispered to his daughter.

"Whole different set of skills, Dad." She smiled and he kissed her cheek. She put the phone back to her ear. "Jody? Sorry. Dad will call you soon to explain, but Uncle Dean is dead and they lost his body at the hospital. We're trying to figure out if he left or if someone stole him..."

Castiel took the phone from her. "Follow your father, I'll talk to her." He frowned and she kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Jody, life with the Winchester's. This is Castiel… Why does everyone call me Dean's friend?"

* * *

A moment later Sam and Suri sat in the Administrator's office.

"Alright, first I want you to know I don't believe in any of this nonsense, however, a lot of people around here do" He straightened his shoulders and looked at them. "However, of recent there has been a rash of corpse abductions."

"Corpse abductions?" Suri asked.

"Body snatching." The administrator qualified. "And there are some indications that there might be voodunists involved. Now, for the record, I have many friends who are believers and they do not kill people or use corpses. However, there might be an individual or group of individuals who are practicing the darker side of the practice. A Bokor..."

"In English." Sam said.

"An evil Voodoo priest." Sam nodded. He looked at Suri who shrugged.

"Do we know anyone who knows this kind of stuff?" She asked.

"Only Benny, and he's in purgatory. Maybe his grand daughter..." Sam replied. The administrator gave them a funny look.

"Do you know any practitioners who might know something? I need my brother's body back." Sam asked calmly.

"New Orleans, this community is very… insular. They get a lot of suspicion and anger from those who misunderstand them..."

"I promise you, we aren't judgmental." He looked at Suri who smiled winningly at the Administrator.

"We're progressives." She added and Sam hugged her.

The administrator stopped for a moment. Sam pulled down the corner of his shirt and showed him the tattoo.

"You're hunters." The administrator said. Sam nodded. "I see. That is very different. You must go and See Mamma Anaise. She has worked with hunters before and if anyone knows anything..." He wrote an address on a piece of paper and gave it to Sam.

"Thank you..." Sam said as he stood to leave.

"And Mr. Winchester..." Sam stopped, his hand around Suri's shoulder. "Do be careful. Hunter or not, you are stepping into another world."

Sam nodded and smiled. "You'd be surprised how many different worlds I've seen. Thank you for your help."

Sam and Suri went out to the hallway to find Castiel.

* * *

Andy watched Crowley pace. He hid behind a support brace in the warehouse. Let the stupid demons cow around the boss currying favor in his temper. That's how demons got ended.

"Dean is dead you say. No details, just come in and say 'He's dead.' Doesn't ANYONE here have any vision? Any self motivation? The Winchesters have the GRAIL for fuck's sake. I am trying to get it. I NEED it. Does anyone here understand the cosmological significance of that little girl? And someone's offed her Uncle!"

Crowley stopped mid rant and grabbed one of the demons near him. He pulled it to his face by the lapels.

"Do you hear that, you simper fool? Do you know what that sound is?"

"Oh, yes, yes my Lord. It's the air conditioning coming on. See the thermostat is broken and..."

Crowley narrowed his eyes and produced a knife. He shoved it into the Demon's stomach and it vaporized.

"No, you simple bastard! It's the sound of the fortress walls slamming up around the Winchesters! They close ranks tighter then a clam's waterproof arse in a hurricane the minute one of them is threatened. Why am I surrounded by incompetents! Andrew! Here! Now!"

Andy walked calmly with his head bowed in submission. Crowley looked at him.

"You heard nothing?"

"Like the angel was going to tell me anything." Crowley sighed.

"Boy, remember you are only important to me as long as the girl isn't mine. Your tone now will have a lot to do with determining your status then. Clear?"

"Yes, My Lord." Andy said, submissively.

"Well, now what?" Crowley asked.

"You do have friends in New Orleans." Andy reminded.

"Do I?" Crowley asked.

"Well, the crown does. Baron Samedi." Andy offered. Crowley turned to him and leaned over, Kissed his forehead. "Good boy. Summon him for me, would you?" Andy smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Dad." He grinned and Crowley grinned back. He climbed his throne and sat.

A few moments later, Andy came back in accompanied by a Tall, very dark man with a top hat and cotton plugs in his nose. He came before Crowley and bowed deeply.

"Well, I thought you had forgotten old Samedi, Lord of the dark dead. How can I be of assistance to you."

"Please, call me Crowley. Everyone does. Can I get you a drink. Rum I believe in your poison?"

"That would be lovely." Crowley motioned to a servant who brought a chair and a glass of fine, dark rum. He gave both to the Loa of the graveyard, who sat.

"I have a friend who is dead in your fair city." Crowley began.

"There are lots of dead in New Orleans. You need to be more specific, friend." Samedi sipped the rum and smiled. "This is Jamaican. Fine stuff for the likes of me."

"Only the best for my friends." Crowley offered. "His name is Dean Winchester."

"As if I would let a Winchester die in my city. They are enough trouble alive." Samadi replied and finished the rum. Crowley motioned for a servant to pour him another. "You are a remarkable host.

"So, Dean Winchester isn't dead?" Samedi shook his head.

"And whatever got into him, none of the Ghede have anything to do with it nor any of the Radas. Damballa has told everyone to be cool or lose a body part. This might be Petwa fuckery. "

Crowley looked confused. Andy leaned over and whispered "Factions in the Loa." Crowley nodded.

"Well, I need to find him. Could you help?" Crowley asked.

Samedi looked at Crowley. "Something could be arranged. For a price, you know."

Crowley smiled. "Always. Shall we discuss that?"

Samedi smiled.

* * *

Dean woke in the dark. He smelled the dark earth around him and tried to sit up, his his head on some boards. He reached out in all directions and his throat hitched.

He was in a casket. They had buried him. He took a deep breath and reached into his pockets only to realize he didn't have any, he was naked. Fine. He pushed as hard as he could on the lid of the coffin and tried to see if it would move. It didn't.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. He prayed for Cass.

"Cass, you there?"

Cass jolted up in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Dean? Where are you?" He asked.

"Buried." He heard, but the voice was weak.

"Buried?"

"What? Is he buried?" Sam asked as he pulled the Impala over.

"Shh. I can barely hear him… Dean where are you buried?"

"Don't know. I hear… Digging. Help..." And then it was over. Dean's thoughts slipped away.

"Where is he, Cass? Sam asked desperately.

"I don't know. I lost him. He said they were digging him up. Probably a cemetery, but there are a lot of them around here. Maybe this Mamma Anaise knows."

Sam nodded and looked at Suri in the back seat. She gave him a hopeful look and he smiled.

"Love you, honey bear." He said to her.

"Love you, Dad." She replied. "He's alive. It's Uncle Dean. By the time we get there he will have saved himself and bedded the princess.."

Sam smiled. "I hope so..."

"I hope he has his angel sword for protection." Castiel offered and Sam wasn't sure if it was a joke or not.

* * *

Dean's arms and legs felt like he was moving through molasses. He was pulled up and felt marks being drawn on his body. Before him was the man from the hospital. He was grinning in the fire light near Dean's grave. Behind him were three other people, dark skin and white clothing. It was pretty in a strange way, the white against the black, the red of the firelight and in the background the sound of drums.

"Funny thing, Winchester. Everybody thinks the magic is in the powder. That's just to make you look dead. Now the real magic is this."

He held up a simple looking canning funnel. It had a wide mouth and was made of aluminum.

"See there is real magic in the world and I found some. It was a gift from Danbo, the head of the Petwa and all I had to do was get you fer her. So now, I'mma take your soul and use your body for some of my heavier work. Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. At least it won't hurt me."

He pushed the Top of the funnel against Dean's chest and stuck a mason jar on the other end.

Pain. It was one of the most painful things Dean had encountered here on earth. He felt like he was being ripped apart, and then he was moving very fast. And then he was on the inside looking out. He heard the sealing of a jar and realized he was inside it.

And then, he saw his body stand and grin.

"Crap." He said to no one but himself.

* * *

Samedi approached the Gates of the Rada portal and called in. "Legba! Come on, I got us some good rum!"

A minute later Legba came out. Black skin, white hair and a gold toothed smile.

"Why you sharing, you old devil?" Legba asked.

"I need a favor."

"Course you do." Samedi opened the bottle Crowley had given him and took a pull. He handed it to Legba. "Winchester done got took by the Petwa."

"Danbo do like her men dangerous. Da tall one or the funny one?" Legba laughed.

"The funny one. Lord of the Dead asked me to intercede and I got a deal in place."

"I can't go. You know how she is and Damballa don't want no war."

"Well, I been thinkin' 'bout that. "

"And what you done thunk?"

"We don't have to directly interfere. Winchester's got some powerful friends. All we do is bring 'em one what knows the playing field..."

"You want me to go to..."

Samedi nodded. Legba nodded. He stood and walked away, taking the bottle with him.

* * *

Sam and Suri entered the bodega. Castiel had opted to stay outside and be their watchman. Sam suspected Cass knew something he wasn't saying. He'd been more nervous and weird then usual.

A large, black woman came into the shop. She looked them up and down. Sam sighed and showed her his demon protection tattoo. A smile spread across her face.

"Y'all recruitin' early these days." She said and pointed to Suri.

"That's my daughter."

"Course she is, and some kind of powerful. You Winchesters are a handful of trouble."

"How..."

"Boy, don't ask me no dumb questions. I'm old and I ain't got that kind a time. Loas are watching out for you, said to tell you they're sending a blessing..."

"I need to find my brother."

"Yes, you do. There is a war brewing between the Loa factions and your brother is right in the middle of it."

"Of course he is. Had to be one of us." Sam offered.

Mamma Anaise Laughed, a beautiful full sound and made both Sam and Suri feel better. "I know a boy, nothing but trouble. Hus name is Guilliot and he's a damned fool. If I know him he's up to his eyebrows in this. His mother was Cheval for Danbo." She wrote down his address and gave it to Sam.

"Horse." Suri said, translating for her father.

Mamma Anaise shook her head and went behind the counter. She took out a book entitled "Voodoo for the Beginner" and handed it to Sam. He flipped though it.

"Now, you be careful. This is a cold war and you don't want to the see nuclear bombs these people got."

Sam nodded and Suri hugged Mamma Anaise impulsively. Mamma Anaise hugged her back. Suri touched her nose and Anaise smiled.

"I do thank you, Child. That will be ten dollars for the book." Sam looked up from the book he was now absorbed in and pulled out a bill of some sort and handed it to Anaise. He returned to the book and Suri took his hand and led him out.

* * *

His body ate. He sat on a shelf and watched as some kind of soup passed his lips. He was dressed now at least, and in hos own clothes, probably taken from the hospital with him.

It reminded him or Sam after the cage. He was moving, talking smiling. It was him, but something off.

He heard a bell jingle out in the other room and saw his body get up. The bad guy, the one Dean was going to kill as soon as he got out of here stood and told his form to sit.

"Yes Master." He heard in his own voice.

"Master baiter..." Dean muttered. Outside he heard a familiar voice.

Sam! Damn it Sam was out there. If he could just get to him… And… Castiel? Yes! The troops were here!

* * *

Sam walked into this bodega and looked around. It seemed to him every bodega in New Orleans had voodoo stuff in it. He now knew what some of it was.

"Can I help you" Guilliot asked and smiled at him. Sam wondered if he knew who he was speaking with or not. Suri moved beside her father and his unconsciously put his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes, my daughter is having some trouble with a bully at school." Sam offered.

"Say no more, I got jest the thing. You wait right here." He turned, then turned back to Sam. "You want this bully dead or just stopped."

"Oh, stopped, no not dead." Guilliot nodded and disappeared into the back room.

* * *

Dean's body rose.

"That's my brother. Want me to off him?"

"No, the deal was just for the big mouth. Sorry." Guilliot offered.

"The girl is my niece and she is really valuable. She's the Grail. Big Gris Gris. And the other one, the schlump in the trench coat is an angel. A real one. You let me deal with the brother and the other two could be ours. All I'm saying."

"You are one evil son of a bitch! I am so glad I kept you around. We are going to be famous friends. OK, yes, so tonight we kill the tall one and get the other two. You got a plan?"

"I always got a plan." Dean's body said and sat back down. "And I'm going to need a burger."

"Coming up!" Guilliot said and went out to the front of the bodega.

"Wow, I'm a complete bastard!" Dean said and shook his head.

* * *

Legba stopped in a clearing. He had finished the Rum and so he threw down the bottle.

He heard a rustle in the brush behind him and turned, saw three young vampires there looking at him like he was fresh meat.

"No, please, don't. I'm a helpless old man." He said with no real enthusiasm.

They grinned and moved toward him. Suddenly out of now where an obsidian blade flashed through the air and one of the vampires heads rolled to Legba's feet. The other two turned and saw Benny and took off running.

"You alright?" Benny asked as he stepped forward.

"You don't know me from Adam, son. Why you help me?"

Benny shrugged. "Nothin' better to do. And I heard a little down home in your voice. I'm collectin' people. People who might need protectin' Thought I'd offer. I'm Benny..."

Benny reached out his hand to Legba. Legba smiled.

"You the weirdest Vampire I ever met. They was right, you don't belong here no more."

Benny looked confused for a moment.

"Beg pardon, Mr..."

"You can call me Papa, boy. And you know who I am. And I'm going to make you a deal, best deal you ever had."

"Legba?" Benny said, his eyes widening with shock. He took a step back, but it was too late. The old man had grabbed him and they were whirling through the roads of reality.

* * *

Castiel looked around. Something in this room, on that counter flared red with some kind of magic. He pointed Suri to it and she showed Sam.

"That's magical..." She whispered. He turned to Cass who nodded. Sam reached over and picked it up.

It was a weird, round piece of Aluminum, like a funnel only wide.

"This thing?" He asked.

"Yes, and really powerful" Cass said. Right then, Guilliot returned carrying a small gris gris bag. He handed it to Sam, who paid him for it.

"And this will work?"

"Guaranteed!"

"How does she use it?" He asked.

"Put it in that nasty bullies locker and she will leave you alone." He nodded.

"You come highly recommended." Sam offered and palmed the Gris gris.

"Oh, by who?"

"Mamma Anaise." Sam offered and watched the face carefully. The slightest frown creased his brow but then the bright smile returned.

"Well, tell her I said thank you. Nice to have my power recognized!"

Sam nodded. "Hey, she also said you might have seen my brother, Dean." Sam held out his picture. Again, the micro expression, the crease in the brow.

"Can't say as I have..."

"Well, if you do, tell him I'm looking for him and to call me." Sam, Suri and Castiel turned to leave.

"Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec et vos anges."

"Merci" Suri replied. "Vous etes un Ange vous" She smiled and left as Guilliot's jaw dropped.

Dean's body came out behind him. "Yeah, she's a real firecracker. Gonna be fun to corrupt. I think we should start by letting her have that angel." Dean grinned. Guilliot turned to him. From his face you could tell he just realized he'd bitten off more then he could chew. "Hey, maybe we could steal Sam's soul. Sam without a soul is a party, I'm telling you. Mother's lock up your daughters. That's the thing about us good guys, we got real real bad guys in us. Where's your funnel?"

"I left it..." Guilliot looked on the counter. It was gone. "He took it." Guilliot said.

"Great, I'm working for a moron. Dude you never leave magic where a Winchester can find it. If I was you, I'd move my soul jar." Guilliot nodded.

"You go kill your brother and get back my property."

"Color me done." Dean said and grabbed a machete off the counter.

* * *

"What was that back there?" Sam asked.

"He said it was a pleasure talking with you and your angels. He assumed none of us speak French and was taunting you by telling you he knew about both of us. I told him her was an angel, too. A threat." She grinned.

"Go with Cass back to the hotel." Sam said as he pocketed the funnel.

"That's not happening." Suri said.

"I must concur with her." Castiel added.

"This just got a lot more dangerous." Sam offered.

"Then I'll take her to the motel, ward her in and join you." Cass said.

"Not today, feather boy." She said. Castiel gave her a scathing look.

"I told you that boy was a bad influence..." Castiel said and glowered at Sam.

"Suri apologize. Castiel help me out..." He didn't finish the statement. A machete narrowly missed his head. Were it not for his trained instincts he'd be headless.

He turned and saw Dean, trying to pull the machete out of the metal of the car where it was lodged.

"Aw look what you made me do. I screwed up my car. Now I have to kill you slow." Dean said and wheeled on Sam.

Sam jumped back and made a run for the driver's side. Suri jumped on Dean's back and covered her eyes with her hand. Sam tried to turn back and stop her but Castiel shoved him into the car and then moved back and grabbed Suri and Sam slammed the door.

Dean turned to Castiel and Suri and grinned.

"Now, don't be jealous. I got big plans for the two of you. We are going to be one big, disgusting family. But first, I have to kill Sam. I think it's a waste myself. I mean Soulless Sam was a hoot and a half, but the boss is kind of short sighted and, between you and me, an asshole. But orders are orders."

Sam ripped away in the Impala, spinning tires and Dean only managed to pull loose the Machete before Sam drove away.

"Sorry, guys. We can play more, later. Love you, kiddo." He said and turned and broke the window of a random car and climbed in. It was a Lexus, and just to show off, he disabled the Security system and threw it on the ground as he drove away.

"Son of a bitch." Castiel breathed.

"Yep." Suri added and they ran down the street to get their rental car.

* * *

 **Now**

"I drove for a long time after that and wrecked the Impala. Dean's going to freak, if we ever get Dean back." Sam offered as Benny drove the truck they stole from the farm house. "Dean was right behind me the whole time. I don't get it..."

"It isn't Dean. It's his body but the Bokor has his soul in a jar somewhere." Sam looked at Benny.

"You mean..?" Sam asked and Benny nodded.

"Dean told me about you and the cage. Reckon you can relate?"

Sam nodded. "But why is he trying to kill me? I mean, even soulless, Dean was my brother and I wouldn't have killed him for any reason..."

"Whoever has his soul ordered him too. He has to follow that order. We got to find that jar or this ain't gonna end well for nobody."

Sam nodded and looked out the window. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep, but that wouldn't happen. Suddenly he turned to Benny.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"For what?" Benny asked.

"I've always been an ass to you." Sam said and looked out the window.

"Not always, there was this one time, I remember." Benny chided with a grin.

Sam smiled. "Fine, you know what I mean."

"I surely do. And I reckon it's hard to figure a cat can change it's stripes. Hell, I didn't even think I could do it. But your brother was good to me and loyal. A man of his word and where I come from, that's all that matters. You too, Sammy. You put your money where your mouth is."

"Thanks."

Sam's phone rang. He answered it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, baby. We lost your Uncle Dean. I'm with a friend. I'm ok."

He heard her sigh. "I love you, Daddy. How can we help?"

"Put Cass on."

There was a moment of discussion between them. He heard her call "Mishecha, Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Coming. Marit." Cass was soon on the end of the line. "Yes, Sam?"

"You guys alright."

"Well, in the words of my charge, we are totes weirded out but other then that, we are good. How are you?"

"I wrecked the Impala."

"Well then, no matter what, you're a dead man."

"Yup." Sam said and looked at Benny with a sad smile. "Benny is here. Apparently someone named Legba sent him back from Purgatory."

"Papa Legba. This is bad. This means all the Loa are getting involved." Castiel said.

Benny frowned at Castiel's tone. Sam covered the receiver and leaned over to Benny.

"Dean thinks Castiel means Frownie Face of God.".

"I can hear you." Castiel said. Sam grinned.

"Are they dangerous, the loas?" Sam asked. Benny rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Isn't everything? Eat and finished your Calculus." Castiel ordered off the phone.

"Tell her I'll ground her from the boy." Sam offered.

"You probably don't want to give me that kind of power." Castiel offered. "What do you need from me?"

"According to Benny, Dean's soul is in a jar somewhere."

"At the bodega, probably?" Castiel asked.

"Yes. I'm headed back there. I figure Dean is too. Ward her in and meet us there."

"Done." Castiel said. "And be careful. This is more then just Dean's soul."

"Yeah." Sam offered and hung up.

"So, you got a young 'un?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. Suri. He mother died and I got custody. She's amazing."

"Ain't never met a Winchester didn't have something going on. Family is important."

"You ok?" Sam asked. Benny nodded and got very thoughtful.

"I will be if we can make this work out a'right."

Sam nodded and they drove on into the dark night of the Bayou. In the distance shimmered the city of New Orleans, a glimmering gem in the swamp.

* * *

Dean walked back into the bodega. Guilliot looked up.

"Did you do it?" He asked sharply.

"Not yet, he has a friend. Someone I used to know. You should tell me what's going on here so I can help you. I mean, you aren't exactly smart, you know?"

"Who do you think you are? I am the master here."

Dean nodded very seriously. "Sure, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. See, the way I see it, I'm the brains and the brawn of this operation so I'm thinking less master and slave and more partners. I got connections."

"Just go in the back." Guilliot said sharply. Dean's body resisted. He stayed in place. "I.." Guilliot said in shock, but didn't finish the thought.

A beautiful black woman appeared. Her long hair bounced when she walked as did her breasts and Dean smiled in appreciation. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him, leaned into her and he could tell she wore nothing under the white cotton dress. He pulled her close and let his hands roam a little. She giggled and then pushed him away.

"Work first." She said and kissed him deeply. She turned on Guilliot.

"I told you to kill him, you idiot." She said.

"Danbo… I..." He started but she shushed him with the wave of her hand.

"Now that I see him, I am glad you didn't but don't let that make you think for a second I am not furious with you."

"Yes, my lady." Guilliot said.

"You could do better." Dean offered from behind her. "I'm the upgrade."

"Yes, you are." She grinned and walked back over, wrapped around him. "Guilliot, go in the other room and hide the soul jars. The brother is coming and bringing his Ange."

"Good a reunion. So, what's the plan?" Dean said.

"I want it all, Dean. A whole family walking in the dark."

"As you wish, my queen." Dean said and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Suri growled. She actually growled she was so angry. How could they leave her here! Dean was her family, too. She wasn't a kid.

She watched as Castiel got in the rented sub compact and watched until his tail lights disappeared. And then she sat on the bed and sighed.

And there was the Madonna. She hadn't seen her since her thirteenth birthday!.

Madonna!" She called and stood walked over and picked up the statue. She hugged it tightly and felt the warmth of it.

And then in front of her stood a woman. Maybe the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Her eyes were dark and her skin the color of perfect chocolate, cheek bones to cut lines in the sky and such a bearing, regal, elegant. Suri caught her breath.

"Listen to me child. Listen well."

"Who are you?"

"There is no time. My people lived in the sky and there were knew peace. But then the world was made and we came here to live with the humans. For a while it was alright, but the humans began to love us and that love, it was.." She sighed. "Intoxicating. So we began to fight over it. For centuries it has been back and forth, them, us. But now the believers they are starting to disappear. Your science. You humans and your cleverness. The rest of us seek for truce, but the Petwa, they are creatures of guile and mischief. And they have your uncle. And they want more, your father, your angel. Most especially you. With the four of you, they could rule and the darkness would be over powering. There must be balance. The serpent must love the rainbow, the light must dance with the dark. You must find Benny Lafitte. We have brought him here to save you. Go, now."

The woman reached out and handed Suri a necklace, delicate spirals. A veve she had seen them around town, in the markets. Read about them in the book her father bought. It was the symbol of the Loas who took care of you. Who you belonged to. She'd look it up later. Now, she nodded, kissed the Madonna on the head and set her down.

"I miss you," She whispered and, throwing on her coat and grabbing a spare pistol and some salt she disappeared out the door.

"Manipulate her at your Peril, Erzuli." Madonna said.

"Not today, sister. Now is not the time. But when it comes, I will be in the game." Erzuli vanished and Madonna fretted on the bed.

* * *

Sam and Benny pulled up in front of the bodega. The lights were off and the neighborhood silent. Streetlights cast a dim, romantic "Moon over Bourbon Street" gloom.

Benny looked around.

"I remember why I left." He sighed as he slid out of the car. "Hate this town."

"Why?" Sam asked.

As the words left his lips, three thugs appeared. They walked closer and when they were close enough to be really seen well, they flashed their fangs..

"Oh, all the damned vampires." Benny sighed. "Go on. I got this. Ain't but a whuppin' these boys need."

Sam smiled and took off into the bodega.

* * *

Castiel looked out the window of the car. Was that… Damn it!

He pulled over and jumped out, ran over to where Crowley sat sipping chicory coffee and eating Beignets.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. Crowley motioned to the chair and looked around. People were glaring at Castiel.

"I suggest the decaf." Crowley offered. Castiel took a deep breath and sat. "I heard Dean was dead and came to gloat."

"Try again."

"I have friends here, thought I might be of some assistance. How is Squirrel?" Crowley smiled and offered Castiel a cup of coffee. Cass shook his head. "Off your feed these days?"

"Eating in more fun as a human." Cass offered in a conciliatory tone.

"Most things are. Answer the question."

"Dead."

"Now whose lying? I'll find out eventually. I can help you know. This is one of my towns."

"His soul is in a jar in a bodega. Sam and I are going to free him."

"Soulless Dean? What is that like?"

"Makes Demon Dean seem absolutely sweet. Don't get involved. I have this."

"Funny when one of you Winchesters says that, the lights all go out and all hell breaks loose." He took another bite of Beignets. "Well, I'm here when you need me."

Castiel stood and walked back to his car. "I mean it, Crowley. This is enough of a mess."

Crowley shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "Cheers."

* * *

One of the young vampires took a swing at Benny, claws outstretched.

"Ain't like them books, is it? It's all watching people die and starvin'. Lot of the romance goes out of it when your first relative dies." He deftly danced out of the kids way. The kid lost his footing and ended up on the ground.

Another lunged and he tripped him, laughed.

"Sorry, I don't usually play with my food, but y'all are a sight. If this is the best Naw'lins can do these days..."

The third let the taunting get to him and over extended, smashing his head through the window of the car behind Benny.

"Now, I got bigger fish ta fry. This here is a one time offer. Y'all walk away and try to be good, and I won't kill you'ns."

They all jumped at him at once and he threw out his arms and let the beast in him loose. His eyes burned with rage and lust and his claws and fangs sprang forth. He threw all three of them to the ground and then, in a terrifying fury loomed over them.

"Now, children, you see what a real vampire can do!" He announced and leaned toward them. They all got up and ran for their lives.

Benny laughed and put away his toys. "Idgits..."

He turned to the bodega and saw Castiel across the street. He ran to him and opened his car door.

"I never thought I'd say this, angel, but I'm damned glad to see you."

Castiel got out of the car and hugged Benny. Benny returned the gesture.

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Inside, looking fer Dean."

"So, do we have a plan?" but before Benny could answer, a cab stopped next to them and the door opened.

* * *

Sam entered, gun drawn. It was a bluff, no way could he shoot Dean, not to kill him. Maybe once upon a time, but no…

"Hey, little brother." He heard and looked up. Dean was sitting on the counter, behind him the Bokor lay dead, not just dead but tortured to death. A beautiful African American woman was draped on Dean's shoulder.

"You're not my brother." Sam returned.

"I'm the fun half."

"I don't want to kill you and I'm pretty sure you won't kill me." Sam offered and took a tentative step forward.

"I got no plans to kill anyone. Not yet at least. What's the fun in that? You kill 'em, they won't learn nothin'" Dean leaned back and kissed the woman passionately.

"Oh? So what's the plan here?" Sam asked.

"Suri." Dean replied.

"Don't. Stay away from her." Sam uttered and felt his finger pull the hammer back on the gun.

"Sammy. You know I'd never hurt a hair on the munchkins head. She's family. And, maybe the most important person on earth."

"What are you babbling about. If you think I'm letting you in five hundred miles of my daughter."

"Here's the deal, Sam. The Templars were on to something for all they're douches. Suri is something amazing. She's the immaculate conception..."

"I was there, there was nothing immaculate going on..." Sam retorted.

"So literal." The woman said. "Immaculate means SHE is immaculate. Born without the stain of original sin. Her mother is vessel, her father a completely pure spirit..."

"What?" Sam asked. "I'm not..."

"Oh, but ya are. Little brother. Mom and dad were pushed together for a reason. You. That's why the demon blood was put in you. You were the only thing on Earth that had a chance of not being corrupted by it. You are perfect light, I mean think about it. Lucifer's vessel. Lucifer. The light bringer. The Morning Star. His vessel had to be perfect light. You..." Dean offered.

"And what about you?"

"Dean is the warrior vessel. The perfect soldier. Honor, duty, blood..."

"This is crap. It's crazy..."

"Is it? Any kid Suri has will determine the fate of humanity. And the people who control her, determine the outcome of that."

"She can give the world another bleeding, crying messiah..." Danbo said.

"Or a God king. One way or the other Sam, everyone is being offed. Either the Messiah brings new Jerusalem and kills everyone God doesn't like or we get to pick and choose. Think Sam, all the people who deserve better. All those angels finally paying for all the shit, all the demons and gods and asshats? All the good guys finally getting their due, ever hunter a hero, we could bring back every single fallen comrade..."

"Dean, you sound crazy. You're scaring me..."

Dean sighed. "I didn't want to have to do it this way, Sammy. I wanted you to see reason. But there is someone in thee who will listen to me..."

"Dean, don't. Stay back… Don't do this..."

Danbo moved her hand and Sam's gun flew away and clattered to the ground. Dean jumped on him and knocked him to the floor. Sam punched Dean as hard as he could, but Dean just licked the blood from his lip and smiled.

"Thanks, little brother." Dean brought his head down and butted Sammy, leaving him dazed. He rifled Sam's pockets and came out with the funnel.

"Told you he was stupid enough to bring it with him." Dean grinned and punched Sammy again, hard, drawing blood from his nose and stunning him.

"Give me a bottle." Dean growled and Danbo grinned and threw him a mason jar. Dean pressed the funnel to Sam's chest and his brother screamed.

* * *

In the other room, Dean heard. He wept.

* * *

Suri climbed out of the cab and saw Benny and Castiel hugging.

Cass turned to her and she ran over. He grabbed her and pulled her close. Hugged her.

"You are supposed to be sleeping." He chided.

"They're my family. Who is the vampire?" She asked.

"This is Benny, he's a friend of mine and Dean from Purgatory."

Suri regarded him with a keen eye. "His aura is shifting. He's not really a vampire anymore."

"That so? Then why am I still thirsty as hell?" Benny asked with a grin. He reached out and took her hand and shook it.

"Because you are still changing." She offered and then rested her head on Castiel's shoulder.

"Well..." There was a shattering of glass and a blinding white light and the concussion threw Benny, Suri and Cass to the ground. Castiel covered Suri protectively and Benny covered them.

"What the hell?" Benny asked.

And they looked up and saw the answer.

* * *

Sam stood and Danbo came to him, wrapped around him as she had Dean. She pulled him down and kissed him deeply. She reached back for Dean and pulled him up against her back. He pushed into her and ground himself into her rear.

"So. Whats the plan?" Sam asked.

"World domination, some general housekeeping and then a real cleansing and then, maybe a party. You know porn stars on parade and an open bar."

"So, you and me big brother?"

"Well, that's half of it." Danbo said.

"Half?" Sam asked. "But, only Suri is left..."

"And you can go and fetch her for me in a minute. But we need the angel and that will be the hard part." Danbo smiled.

"Cass?" Sam asked.

"All will be made clear, My loves. For now, go, and be happy. I will announce you to the world..."

Danbo spread out her arms and between her hands grew a glowing orb of light. She held it for a long minute, letting it grow and flare and then, with a french phrase let it go. The front of the bodega blew out in an electric screech, glass and wood flying out. Car alarms and sirens went off, lights came on in the surrounding house and people began to filter into the street.

They all had cell phones and filmed the event. And an event it was.

* * *

Sam and Dean emerged from the exploded building, tall and handsome and looking like conquering heroes.

"It's ok, folks. We're in control now. Things are going to change." Dean offered.

A police car rolled up and a cop jumped out. He pulled his gun and moved toward them.

"OK, freeze!" He said. Sam looked at Dean who smiled, took out his side arm and before the cop could react, shot him between the eyes.

"Now, we are reasonable people. Do as you're told and no one will get hurt. In fact, things might get better. But screw with us..." He pointed to the cop.

Sam saw Suri standing with Castiel and Benny.

"Honey, come to daddy." Sam grinned and held his arms out.

"You're not my father." She said and shook her head.

"Honey, you know daddy hates to repeat himself."

"I'm not eight anymore." She growled and held on to Castiel tighter.

"Honey, you're pissing me off." Sam smiled at her, more gritted teeth the mirth.

"I want my father back!" She yelled and threw a piece of broken asphalt at him. Sam broke, his face erupting in fury and he lunged at his daughter, reached for her and Castiel and Benny turned and dragged her away. Dean and Sam were in pursuit.

"I am willing to forgive you baby, because I love you so much, but really, it's time to stop being rebellious." He yelled after her.

"Benny, get her out of here. I'll slow them down."

Benny nodded and pulled Suri away.

Dean and Sam stopped when Castiel turned.

"Cass, you're part of this, too. Come on, be reasonable. You're family."

"You have most of my family in a bottle somewhere. But I intend to get them back." He pulled out his angel sword. Dean grinned and Sam, who laughed. They didn't notice that Cass had cut his hand and was bleeding on the street, making sigils in Enochian.

They started walking toward him. He lowered his head as they pulled out handcuffs and a rope. He looked at them with that defiant cock of his head and licked his lips.

"I'm really sorry, Boys." He said.

Dean's smiled faded as he realized Castiel was about to screw him hard. Cass stepped back and said a word, one word. "NoAeM" And they both fell to the ground asleep. Castiel turned and ran.

* * *

There was a car waiting at he end of the street. The door opened on the luxury sedan and someone leaned out.

"Here!" he called and Suri recognized him. Mr. Dufresne! She pulled Benny toward the car and they both climbed in.

"How did you get here?"

"Plane, my dear. Andrew told me of your uncle's demise and I came to offer any assistance I might render. Carl Defrense." He said shaking Benny's hand as he peeled away from the scene.

"Benny Lefitte. I have to say I am inordinately glad to make your acquaintance."

"So where too?" Crowley asked.

"My uncle got a cabin in the woods about twenty miles from here. We go there and wait for Cass. Then we got to figure how to git to them jars. Them boys is in a real need of a Jesus meetin'" Benny offered. Suri smiled and leaned against him. At first he was unsure what to do, but then put his arm around her shoulder.

She began to cry.

"Baby girl, don't. Ain't no sense in cryin' we'll jest get our wits about us and put on our ass kickin' boots and fix it. Ain't that right. Mr. Defresne?" Benny said.

"I have no idea what you said, but will concur. Come, dear, don't cry."

Suri nodded and looked out the window. All she could think about was that everyone she loved was beyond her reach.

They drove into the darkness of the bayou in silence.

* * *

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and  
Stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Your guardian angel Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
